Sur qui compter
by Di-Bee
Summary: Après Sleepers, Nikola déprime, et est rejoint par sa plus vieille, et seule amie. Friendship/Romance Teslen.


Titre : Sur qui compter

Auteur : DiBee

Résumé : Après Sleepers, Nikola déprime, et est rejoint par sa plus vieille, et seule amie. Friendship/Romance Teslen.

Spoiler : Sleepers

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : pas à moi pas de sous

Note : Je suis John/Helen, à la base. Mais, des fois, je dérive^^ et j'aime leur relation, en fait, boulet.

Le monde venait de s'écrouler. Il avait perdu son dernier vampire. Pouf, plus de Nikola Tesla pour (tenter de) dominer le monde. Il devait faire profil bas, et n'était pas habitué à ça. Il sentit une présence derrière lui, et eut envie de sortir une remarque bien sentie.

« Pourquoi tout le monde vient toujours vers moi à la fin du monde? »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour voir qui c'était. Si c'était quelqu'un que sa remarque n'effarouchait pas... il allait devoir faire avec, ce n'était pas comme si il avait moyen de faire autrement désormais. Il sentit bientôt la présence s'approcher un peu plus, avant de sentir un bras autour de ses épaules, et d'être bientôt entouré par une odeur par trop familière. Il aurait du se douter que trouver refuge sur les remparts n'allait pas le soustraire à la compassion de Magnus.

« Nikola... » Il l'entendait soupirer, et pouvait presque entendre le poids des années dans sa voix.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour sortir une autre remarque sarcastique, elle continua :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? » Elle l'avait dit avec le sourire, mais semblait le penser. Et s'inclure avec lui. Pour une fois qu'elle le laissait s'associer à elle...

Il se tourna vers elle, comprenant très vite que bouder comme un enfant de huit ans face à une centenaire était assez inutile, surtout quand on était soi-même plus que centenaire. Il vit son regard perdu, et remarqua qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché la pression sur ses épaules, comme pour le maintenir à ses côtés. Après tous, ils étaient les deux derniers, maintenant. Dans un autre temps, une autre vie, il aurait tenté d'en profiter par tous les moyens. Ce jour-là, il se contenta de regarder le ciel se coucher une énième fois sur le monde qui continuerait de tourner malgré le bouleversement de leurs destins. Le tout, littéralement au bras de l'une des rares femmes qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à charmer. Il aurait vu le verre à moitié plein s'il avait eu un verre de vin à proximité. Manque de chance, les bouteilles de vin n'étaient pas encore métalliques, il faudrait qu'il travaille là-dessus...

En observant de plus près la visage de la doctoresse, il s'aperçut de plusieurs choses. Elle avait l'air réellement épuisée, et les coins de ses lèvres paraissaient trembler. De sa main libre, elle agrippait la pierre comme un dernier recours, et il compris vite qu'elle était plongé dans plus profond que le désarroi du seul autre des Cinq encore en vie. Il passa son propre bras autour de ses épaules, et elle s'appuya un peu plus contre lui. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout, émotionellement vidés par les dernières semaines, les derniers mois qui avaient été plus éprouvants que tout le reste de leur vie.

Il la sentit se rapprocher un peu de lui, et déglutir. Il sentit également plus qu'il ne vit une larme atterrir sur son épaule, suivie par quelques autres, et choisit de fermer les yeux, raffermissant sa prise sur sa vieille amie, cherchant tant à réconforter qu'à l'être. Ils en avaient tous les deux besoin. Vraiment besoin.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, elle était plus proche, le regard troublé par ce qu'il suspectait être plus que des larmes.

« Helen » Il ignorait si sa voix était sensée être un avertissement, ou la marque de sa propre appréhension à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Il ne rajouta rien de plus qui puisse clarifier ses intentions en sentant ses lèvres sur les siennes, et ses larmes sur sa joue. Ou peut-être étais-ce les siennes. La situation pouvait prêter au doute, et il n'en était plus au point de devoir cacher son désarroi. Pas face à elle. Ils cherchaient une paix qu'ils ne pouvaient pas obtenir. Ou peut-être l'un avec l'autre. Pour cette fois, il la laissa prendre le contrôle, communicant son désespoir, répondant au sien. Il avait cherché à l'attirer à lui pendant longtemps, parfaitement conscient que plus il insistait, plus il la repousserait. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être quoique ce soit d'autre que des collègues, sans doute. Aujourd'hui, ça avait changé. Parce que c'était lui qui l'avait repoussée, et elle qui s'était rapprochée. Un premier 'vrai' baiser au goût de larmes, après des années à fuir. Des retrouvailles au goût salé, après avoir tout perdu.

Ils étaient tous deux perdus, et ça n'allait pas arranger leur situation. Mais pour quelques instants, leur muraille s'était fissurée, laissant apparaître les vraies blessures. La vue n'avait rien de comparable à celle de la ville sous leur yeux, sauf peut-être pour les nuages qui se profilaient à l'horizon. Mais désormais ils savaient. Ils savait que s'il y avait une personne sur qui ils pouvaient compter, ce serait l'autre. Parce que, de toute façon, il ne leur restait plus que ça.


End file.
